The Beach, The Seashells and Sea Cucumbers
by Coral2Reef
Summary: I don't own neruto. Narusai/seme naruto/uke sai, this is the first story I write so go easy on me. I'm not gonna lie this shit is pretty weird. Enjoy


It was a fairly sunny day, and everyone had decided to go to the beach. Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata we're collecting seashells, and as for the guys Shikamaru was sleeping saying playing around was to "troublesome". Choji was eating, Neji was reading under an umbrella, Lee was training with Gai somewhere around the beach, Naruto was under Sai's umbrella trying to get pieces of seashells out his feet, and Sai just sat quietly drawing everything everyone was doing.

"Fuck! My feet hurt!" Naruto being loud as always as he took the last piece out.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told Sakura-san she looked flat in the bikini. (Even though its true) sai thought.

"Shut up! I'm going to win and your going to help me collect shells!" And with that he yanked him up.

"E-eh!? But I don't want to" he tried,pulling away but naruto was already dragging him across the beach.

They were looking behind rocks and under them, at the far end of the beach. "I've only found 2 freaking shells! Stupid beach!" Naruto was frustratingly looking for more, sai only rolled his eyes when something weird caught his attention.

He walked towards it and picked it up from the water, almost dropping it back in from how disgusting it felt. He examined it and was trying hard not to let it fall. (It's so slippery and slimy, is this an animal? It kinda looks like a pickle).

"Sai what the fuck are you doing!? Help me look!". Sai turned around and walked towards him with the pickle thing in his already slimy hands. "Naruto-kun, I found this weird pickle thing in the water. It's really squishy and slimy".

Naruto just stared at sai and said, "that's a sea cucumber, there's probably shells inside! Squeeze it sai! Sai only starred at Naruto's stupidity, "why would there be-". Naruto wasn't listening and ran towards him, and sai ran back to the water. "Come back here!" Naruto said running faster, (why am I running away from him, there's no reason for me to be scared of him) sai thought and nearly screamed when naruto grabbed his waist and turned him around.

"Gotcha!", and with that naruto started squeezing the shit out of the cucumber and sai was trying to get away but naruto was still grabbing his waist.

"Naruto-kun stop it!", Naruto squeezed it to hard and the cucumber spurt out a white liquid all over sai's face and bare chest. "A-ah!". Naruto let go of him and the cucumber "ah...my bad" he said laughing jokingly.

Sai glared at him and naruto started getting closer to him. "Whoa...you look hot covered in that". Sai was taken back and before he couldrespond naruto had shoved the cucumber down his swimwear and started rubbing it against his member. "A-ah!" Sai couldn't think straight and only moaned.

"Fuck! You look so fuckable right now!", he took the cucumber out and dragged sai in the water and they hid behind the giant rock.

Sai was panting and only starred as naruto took his swimwear off, "n-naruto..the shells weren't you look-...ah!", Naruto put a cucumber in between his ass and he was rubbing it up and down. "Ngh..ah...ha"

Naruto bent over taking a nipple in his mouth, licking and nibbling at it. "Ah..n-naru..mm" sai's hip started moving, "looks like someone is enjoying themselves" he said as he gave the nipple a kiss. He licked himself up sai's body and bit his neck, "ah!..n-no..don..t".

Naruto left hickeys all over his chest and neck, before he finally went back up and squeezed the cucumber onhis hand. "I'll make you writhe in pleasure" he said licking his lips and lust filled eyes. His hands went under the water and his finger into sai's ass.

"Ah!...ngh...n-narut..o", sai had become uncontrollably hard and he was extremely flustered and naruto seemed to like that. He moaned louder when naruto added 2 more fingers inside him. "Mm..nh..ha..a!"

"I can't hold back anymore, I'm going in" and with that said he pulled his fingers out and spread sai's leg, one pinned down and the other leg he put over his shoulder. He pushed himself inside of sai's tight ass.

"N-no..ah..ngh" he covered his mouth trying to stop his moans from coming out, but with each push naruto made it was becoming hard. Naruto grabbed his member and started to jerk him off, "ah..ahh..ngh~".

"Your..so fucking hot" naruto bend over to kiss him, pushing his tongue in and sucking inside to which sai moaned. "Mm...ngh..nh.~", Naruto thrusted harder and harder, driving sai up the rock with each thrust. Both were close and sai wrapped his arms around naruto's neck and kissed him, Naruto grabbed his other leg and put is around his waist.

"Ah..ahh...na-ruto..I'm.." he tightened around naruto, making naruto give a grunt in response. "M-me too.." he continued to grope and squeeze sai's member and thrust harder into sai.

"A-AH!..TH-ERE..AH..AGAIN!", Naruto was taken back on how sai had gotten loud but continued to hit the spot that was making sai scream and writhe in pleasure.

After a while of frantically thrusting naruto came inside sai, giving a few more thrusts before sai himself came. "Ah..ha..a..a..h..", Sai was trying to catch his breath while naruto pulled out and started to adjust his swimwear, since he never took them off.

"That felt really good sai, I love you", He said as he helped sai up and kissed him. "D-do you really mean that?", he looked at naruto in the eyes trying to find any hint of a lie. "Yep!" He cleaned sai up and sai put his swimwear back on and kissed naruto. "We should head back, they're probably worried, you also didn't find any seashells aside from those 2". Naruto held his hand and started walking back, "ah! I don't care anymore about that!" [Besides I found something more important than seashells~].

Both headed back holding hands, and both got scolded by Sakura for wandering off, but naruto shut her up by saying "we were fucking, geez calm down" Sakura's and Sai's face couldn't have gotten any more red than they already were, And with that naruto walked away with sai.


End file.
